Jade Helps Tori, Kind of
by Azkadellio
Summary: In 'Helen Back Again', what if Jade tries to help Tori stay in when she realizes her days will be less entertaining without the young Half-Latina? Here's my take. One-shot for now, but if anyone wants it to continue, I will.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick one-shot I decided to make after watching 'Helen Back Again'. It may end up being more, if anyone wants it to be. I'm quoting the lines word for word from the episode, from the scene at Tori's locker to the end of the conversation with Helen. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the idea. Dan Schneider owns VicTORIous and it's characters.**

Standing in front of her locker, stands Tori Vega and her friends. Upon hearing that she's getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, she slowly takes out her notebooks and pictures that she put up throughout the year. After she closes it and turns off the 'Make It Shine' lights she had installed, she turns slowly, a frown evident on her face.

"I made it dim."

"I don't get it." Robbie speaks up after Tori. "They can't just kick Tori out of school."

"Yeah they can." André says, lack of his usual happiness.

"Ok. Well, I'm going home now." The young half-latina says, slowly walking away from her old locker. "Forever."

Grabbing her forearm, Beck speaks up. "No. You're not leaving this school."

Upset over how her boyfriend acted with stopping Tori, Jade speaks her mind. "She has to. I mean, I'd feel really bad about it, seriously. But, you know, bye."

Looking in Jade's eyes, and a hint of sadness, Tori looks to Jade. "I think I'll miss you least of all."

"Wait, what do you mean, she's not leaving?" André asks Beck.

"I mean, we're all going to talk to Helen about this right now."

"Yeah, lets." The young puppeteer agrees with Beck. While André agrees as well.

"Well, what are you guys gonna say?"

"That if you have to leave Hollywood Arts, then I'm leaving too." Cat says, answering Tori.

"You would do that for me?"

"No, I really love this school." Cat says, this time acting a little shy that she said she'd leave.

"Well," Jade chimes in, bored of the conversation. "I'm gonna get some gum."

"Wait, Jade."

"What do you want Beck?"

"You're really that ok with Tori leaving, that you don't even react?"

"Why should I? We've never been friends."

"Really? How often do you mess with her?"

"Everyday. Why?"

"How often does she not fight you on it? How often does she challenge you?"

"Almost every time. She makes it fun."

"So, you would rather she leave, and everyone just runs from you, not giving you a challenge?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because as much as you say you don't like her, you do. You're glad someone doesn't just roll over to your insults."

"Ok, fine!" Jade yells, knowing where Beck is going. "I admit, I will miss her. Happy. I'll help her stay, just because she entertains me. Nothing else."

Not letting anyone answer her, Jade walks towards the front entrance of the school, where Helen and her assistant walked in.

Stopping short of bumping into the new principle, they all take a small step back.

"Hey." Tori says shyly.

Seeing the small group stop, Helen looks to them, curious. "Did you all want something?"

Pushing Beck to the front, where Helen is, everyone somewhat hides behind him. Jade is the only one not.

"We don't think Tori should get kicked out of this school." He says, mustering up enough courage for his voice not to falter.

"Uh, Tori?" Helen asks, unsure of who they're talking about.

Raising her hand slightly, Tori steps up. "Vega?"

"Oh yeah. Tori Vega." Helen says, grabbing her PearPad from her assistant. "My notes here say she was kicked out because she's untalented and irritating."

"Excuse me, but a lot of people think that I am talented."

"Oh, you are. And pretty as a pickle." With a slight pause, Helen continues. "Now why are you children asking me about Tori Vega?"

"I'm Tori Vega." Tori says, raising her hand again.

"No, no no no. This," Helen says, turning her PearPad around, showing the gang a picture of Trina from her re-audition. "is Tori Vega."

After Rex says 'Dun dun dun' somewhat dramatically, Tori looks at Helen.

"No, that's my older sister, Trina Vega."

"Oh. You mixed up the names."

"I have personal problems." Helen's assistant says, turning her head away.

"I knew it was a mistake."

"You get to stay." Cat and André say to Tori.

"Good, my fun's not over yet then. Now that Vega's staying, I'm gonna go get some gum. Like I wanted to earlier."

**I'm gonna end it here for now. If anyone wants it to continue, let me know. I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of Jade Helps Tori, Kinda. This part takes place after the episode 'Opposite Date', so a good jump in time. Enjoy.**

After Beck drops off Tori at her house, Tori walks up to her room to get ready for bed.

Noticing her door is slightly open, with the light on. When she knew she closed the door and shut the light off, she gets cautious. Hoping it's just Trina going through her stuff as usual, she gets ready to yell at her older sister as she opens the door. Stopping when she sees that there is no one in her room, she puts it aside.

Heading to the bathroom connected to her room, she stops short when she hears her sink running.

"Trina! Use your own bathroom for once!"

"Chill, Vega. I got tired of waiting and I had to wazz."

"Jade?" Tori asks when the pale Goth walks out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a piece of paper towel. "What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in?"

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight. Your tone-deaf sister let me in when she 'went out with some friends'." Jade says with air quotes around the last part of her sentence.

"And a phone call wouldn't have worked?"

"No. So, how come you didn't tell me you were hanging out with Beck tonight? I thought we were friends now?"

"We are, kind of. I just thought that you'd be mad at me or something. I mean, after he almost kissed me and I turned him down because of you..."

Stopping suddenly, Tori looks away from Jade, shocked at what she just admitted.

"It's ok, Vega. I already knew about that."

"You did? How?"

"Cat didn't turn off her video chat before the PMA's. Thanks, by the way, for refusing because of me."

"It's ok. I never liked him that way anyway."

"What do you mean? You looked like you did when you first met."

"I was just trying to get the coffee out of his shirt, that's it. He's a good friend, nothing else."

"So, now that that's out-of-the-way. What are you doing tomorrow? I want to make it up to you."

"Nothing? And make what up to me?"

"The past. I want to apologize for how I treated you, and I want to do it soon. So, you up for just us hanging out tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess. Can you go now? I don't want to be mean, but I'd like to get some sleep. It is after 11 you know."

"I was wondering if I could stay the night?"

"Sure, I guess. I'll grab you some pajamas."

"Nothing bright or pink."

"Yeah yeah." After searching for a moment, Tori shows Jade a pair of dark purple pajama pants and a shirt, which Jade grabs and heads to the bathroom to change.

A few moments later, Jade comes back and sees that Tori is almost asleep already. Climbing into her queen sized bed beside her, the both go to sleep. After Tori leans over and shuts off the light, the both say goodnight to each other, then slowly fall asleep.

They both wake up the next day around 10, and just hang out throughout the day. Getting to know each other and becoming good friends.

After hanging out all day, Jade calls Tori a friend, which catches Tori off guard, but she smiles because of it.

"Thanks for talking to me Vega. I mean Tori. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, Jade. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. But go ahead and ask another."

"Very funny. Anyway. Why were you so ok with me and Beck hanging out last night? I'm not complaining, I'm just curious."

"At first I think I was jealous, but when I saw you two, I wasn't anymore. You just seemed so uninterested to me I think. I'm gonna go. See you in school."

"See ya."

10 years later

"I can't believe it's happening."

"Well, believe it Sistah. You two are finally together."

"I still can't believe it though. We met under an awkward situation."

"Well, I'm happy for you. So are mom and dad."

"Thanks Trina. And thanks for being my Made of Honor."

"Like I'd say no."

Down the hall, the other half is also getting ready.

"Can you believe it's happening, Jade?"

"Not at all, Beck. 10 years has changed all of us hasn't it."

"Yep. I'm gonna go take my seat. Cat'll be here in a moment with your dress. Good luck, soon to be Mrs. Vega."

"Shut up. We agreed to West-Vega."

As Beck leaves, Cat walks in with Jade's dress, helping her get ready.

"Jadey! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Kitty. Never thought I'd be getting married to Vega."

"Well, I did. After how you reacted when the went on their 'not-date' all those years ago, you and Tori have become really close. Now you're marrying her!"

"Yep. Let's do this, Made of Honor."

"Yay!"

3 hours later

"Congratulations to the new couple, Jade and Tori West-Vega!" The DJ calls out to the new couple, as they take to the dance floor for their first dance.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too, Jade."

**So, what'd you think? I'm not 100 percent happy with this, but it was better than the original I wrote. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
